Many Heirs
by nastydragon
Summary: Hiccup leaves Berk and then all hell breaks out with many wives, children, dragons and eventual hatred to all outside his world. This story will become dark with no sense of morals. Dragons transform to female humans for Hiccups pleasure, mother submitting to son, power beyond humanly possible and many horny women.
Love and Hate, Hate and Love

A/N 4/24/16 - I am not sure about this story and might see just how it goes. I have seen harem stories for pokemon but not for HTTYD. I have three girls thought of for sure and one additional obvious girl. This story is about Hiccup who had the gift with dragons and this is a trait that is in his genes from his mother's side. He meets said person and the alpha who explains to Hiccup the mission he is placed on to save forever the dragons of the world and the line of this gift he has. This will be dark, sexual and full of transformed dragons having sex with human and also a couple cases of incest. This is animalistic and reproducing is not stopped by family values. More women will be added and Hiccup will be hateful to those outside of his family and powerful as a night fury.

First chapter is the shortest to get a start but will post a couple chapters to start with.

 **Astrid**

She was torn up and not physically. She had just told on her best friend, the boy she thought she would stick by her whole life and yet she didn't. She failed him and failed him terribly. She had found out he had a dragon and she ran and told the boy's father, the chief.

She was I her room now and it all came down on her knowing she just sign the death warrant for her future husband. Yes, she was contracted to marry him and at first she fought it but since she had no choice she went along with it and even Hiccup did not know how much she loves him, or did love him.

Yes, she still loves him and that is why this hurts all the more. In Berk if you are contracted to a man and he is casted out or put to death because of crime he committed, you are put on trial too. She at first thought she could avoid this by being the one who told o her contracted mate. Nope, rules are rules and she is under house arrest.

She had the bruises to prove it because Stoick, the chief, Hiccup's father did not believe her and accused her of trying to get out of the contract by lying. That thought never came across her mind and for the first time she yelled out, "I do not want to break the contract, I love him." This did not go over to well because all who heard it wondered why she would make up a story that could be the death of the boy she just confessed her love about.

She stared out the window and looked towards the cove, "Why Hiccup, why have you deceived me and hurt me. No one believes me and maybe that is for the best so you are safe. Please be safe even though I hate you so much now Hiccup, please be safe the man I loved and still do."

She put her head on her bed and let the tears go. She was not sure how long she was crying before she heard her door open up. She saw her angered mother come towards her, she was not hiding the fact of her intentions and she proved it. Astrid heard the smack and pain just seconds before everything went black.

 **Hiccup**

Hiccup had just mounted Toothless and ready to go on a flight. He looked out over the cover to get a good look like he normally did. He felt strong, wise and important when he was on the back of his Night Fury. He then noticed her, the girl of his dreams and yet he saw the fear, sadness, and the biggest hurt to him, disappointment in her eyes.

She turned quickly and he heard her screaming for his dad, Stoick, the chief of Berk. He knew this would be the end of his time on Berk so he quickly got off of Toothless, gathered the few clothes, knives, and a few things from the forge he had in the cove to fix Toothless tail if needed and avoiding the forge to do it. He put the saddled bag over Toothless, got back on toothless and took off.

He knew he would be killed if found so he had to get away. He looked down on Berk as he left and his mind was lost and his heart war broken. "Why Astrid, why have you betrayed me and how come the girl I love most I know hate most. I hate you Astrid." He yelled the last part out and then he closed his eyes "But I also will always love you."


End file.
